


Movie Night

by Thebandersnatch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Could be platonic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, anyway its very cute, cuddling during a horror movie, friends to more..., what do i tag, woosan are wimps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebandersnatch/pseuds/Thebandersnatch
Summary: Wooyoung hates horror movies. At least he has San to protect him, or maybe he's more of a distraction.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!  
> So this is my first fic ever.  
> And it's a oneshot.  
> So bare with me.  
> My Woosan heart just had to write something!  
> If you like it I'll write more!  
> This is definitely not the end, so stay tuned!

The group somehow managed to have some free time that night. Everyone agreed to watch a movie together. Pillows and blankets were brought out from their homes, to create a cozy cocoon in the living room. Wooyoung went into the kitchen to rummage for snacks. When he returned with his loot, the movie had already been chosen. To his annoyance it was a horror movie. He would never understand why people enjoyed subjecting themselves to fear, but whatever. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too scary, but he’d already started eyeing which pillow would best to shield himself with. In his distraction, he hadn’t realized there was an empty seat left on the couch. That is until he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him into the space. Well at least he would be comfortable as he faced a most certain death. The grip on his arm hadn’t released, though the grip had lessened. He looked from the hand up to its owner, with a slightly confused look. San looked back at him and smiled, his eyes turning to crescents. Wooyoung couldn’t help but smirk back, feeling heat creep onto his cheeks.

“What are you so happy about? I thought you hated horror too.”

“Oh I do”, San reply, grin still plastered onto his face. “This is going to be hell.”

“Why did you let this happen then?!?” 

“We were completely outvoted. I even tried to vote for you, but it was no use.” As he said these words, his thumb began to gently move across Wooyoung’s wrist.

“Well that’s just great. Do you at least know what movie it is?”

“No. And they all started laughing when I asked how scary it was, so I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

Wooyoung just sighed in defeat, as he threw his head against the back of the couch. 

San’s hand moved down and grasped the other’s hand. 

The younger turned his head, still leaning against the couch, to look at San. 

“It’ll be fine. We’re in this together,” he said. 

Wooyoung interlaced their fingers. 

“You sound like we’re about to die. And that smile is not reassuring.”

“Oh sorry.” He stuck out his lips and began to pout. “And you never know what can happen.”

“Shut up!” Wooyoung let go of his hand to smack him on the chest. 

San looked as though he’d never been more offended in all his life, as he clutched his chest dramatically. 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes with added flare in response.

“Hey!” Jongho shouted from the floor. “Can you two stop flirting, the movies about to start.”

Oh my god. Did he really just say that? Thank god it was dark in there, or else everyone would be witness to the bright blush across his cheeks. Before he he could form a response, the rest of his statement sunk in. He turned away from San, and sure enough, the a dark scene filled the screen as eerie music crept from the speakers. 

Well shit, he thought to himself, as he sat back against the couch. Nothing was even happening on screen but he could already feel the fear creeping into his bones. This was going to be a long night. 

At that moment he felt San shift slightly, then the comforting weight of his arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Wooyoung leant into his touch, sighing gently. 

It was only a few minutes into the film, but it was going better than expected. The title screen was the creepiest part yet. He knew it wouldn’t last, but he would take it. Mundanity played across out in front of them, lulling them into a sense of security. 

Wooyoung almost launched himself off the couch when he felt San’s hand on the back of his neck. He’d completely forgotten his arm was there, and he prayed he hadn’t seen him jerk. 

No such luck. 

“Sorry about that.” San whispered in his ear. “You know this isn’t the scary part, right?”

Wooyoung hit his thigh, and glared. 

“We both know this isn’t gonna last.”

San’s fingers began to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. A shiver runs down Wooyoung’s body. His mind goes in a million different directions. Wait, he’s supposed to be watching a movie. 

He looks up to see a classic creepy house. Great. 

His hand subconsciously tightens the grip on his leg. Something is definitely about to happen. 

Don’t go in there! He wants to scream at the idiot of a main character. But no, they go in, of course. His just tightens the further they go. The anticipation is the worst. 

But suddenly.

“You okay?” is whispered in his ear.

This is NOT the time San.

“I’m fine,” he whispers back harshly.

“Just thought I’d ask. It feels like you’re trying to cut off my leg with your bare hand. But I guess that’s normal for you.”

Oh shit. He quickly released his vice grip. How the hell had he not realized that wasn’t his own thigh?? God, he was really losing it. 

“I am so sorry. Oh my God,” Wooyoung whispered back to the, most likely bruised, San. 

He started to gently massage where he’d just attacked the older’s leg. Or would that just hurt him more!? What was he even doing.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just wanted to check. And honestly, any distraction from those idiots going into a blatantly haunted house is good.” San chuckled. Warm breath brushing up against his face. 

Okay, good. He didn’t permanently damage him. Now he could get back to watching the movie. Wait, what the hell? How much time had passed, because they definitely weren’t in that house anymore. He leans over to San’s ear.

“What the hell happened with the house?”

“I honestly missed it all, and I’m glad,”the other responded. As he said this, his hand moved from his neck to wrap around the younger’s shoulder, holding him close. 

Wooyoung gladly accepted the added affection. San was probably just as scared as he was, and this was how he coped. Right? Whatever, he probably shouldn’t  think about that now. Right as his mind began to wander, he felt San’s hand tighten on his arm. 

What was that for? He looked up at the other to see, but his eyes were focused on the screen. Curiosity got the better of him as he glanced toward the TV at the exact wrong moment.

**_What kind of demon child?!?!_ **

The only proper response, to the biggest nope ever, was to hide. Fast. 

He heard multiple gasps, San yelled, and he wasn’t the only member who jumped. But he was definitely the only one to use their neighbor as a shield.

In his unexpected terror, he had turned away from the screen, and hidden his face. In San’s neck. With his face pressed against the other’s warm skin, he realized he definitely could’ve just used his hands. But he was not taking any chances. Children in horror were The Worst. Maybe he would just stay right there and forget the damn movie. He did not sign up for demons. Actually, he didn’t sign up for this at all. 

“You okay?” San asked as he leant his cheek on the other’s head. 

Wooyoung turned his body a bit more, bringing his legs up to lean against San’s. 

“Ya, I didn’t realize possessed children would be popping up. Like why is it always kids?!?” His words were muffled by the other’s collarbones, but they reached him just fine. 

“I really don’t know. I guess children are scary to a lot people.” He can hear the smile in his voice, and feel it against his head. “So have you given up? Because we aren’t that far in, so might be really bored.” His hand traced down Wooyoung’s back, and began to mindlessly draw patterns there. “I’ve also found it helps if you talk through it.”

“Are you just trying to get me to watch so you aren’t the only one who’s scared??” Wooyoung whispered incredulously. Turning to look at the others and the first thing he notices is Mingi using Yunho as a human shield. Wooyoung rolls his eyes as he looks back at San. But he just has an adorable smile on his face. How could he ever say no to that? He chose to ignore how he suddenly had butterflies in his stomach.

“I can give it one more try. Just for you.” He better hope nothing jumps out in the next couple of minutes. A groan escaped his lips as he plopped his body back against San’s side and toward the screen. He shuffled a bit to get comfortable, settling with his back pressed slightly up against San’s chest. Left hand falling back to its place on his leg, making a mental note not to take his fear out on it again. 


End file.
